


Hot and Shit

by missmagic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, M/M, This was writen before s4 so please dont come at me with age discourse, This was written as a joke, seriously this is shit up, wrote this early in the morning think that's warning enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmagic/pseuds/missmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro is smex god and almost everyone is gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BasilHellward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/gifts).



Lance was too gay for shit like this. Shiro topless and sweaty and fucking muscles man. Who did the dad think he was, being hot and shit. He wouldn't do anything with Shuro cause Lancie with Mullet mcFullet boy but he could still look and appreacriate. Though Matt Holt didn't seem to enjoy that. Seriously that guy was worse than Pidge fuckin hissing at him for even breathing in shito's presence. That guy was even gayer than him.

Matt was too gay for this shit. He wan;t to lick the muscle man. Sihro was showing off what a prick that dick. He knew too much. Then he noticed pointy chin mulletfucker staring at his man.. Eh no to the no no hella fuckin no. Mutherfucker didn't go thro Galra capture and a year of shit digging before being found by ShIrO for shit eaten Lion riders to lick his muscle man. Then the elve gueen entered and did that cat mouth smile thing at Sheiro and Matt naerly blew his top. 

Shiro felt the stares but who cared he was hot.

**Author's Note:**

> For the full experience please copy/paste this into google translate and listen to it omg.


End file.
